A mosaic image is an image that is comprised of many smaller images. The smaller images, also referred to as source images, are used to construct the mosaic image since a single image of a whole area of the mosaic image may not be available. Thus, the source images are stitched together to form the mosaic image. However, the source images invariably overlap each other. Consequently, a device that generates the mosaic image reads and writes extra data that is not used for the final mosaic image because the device is not aware of the overlaps. Accordingly, loading and writing the extra data results in reduced performance.